


Vaseline and Tissues

by sexiudreams (Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson)



Series: Kaisoo [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bondage, Dominance, Edging, Hand Jobs, Limited Aftercare, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 00:00:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13134918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson/pseuds/sexiudreams
Summary: Kyungsoo has been talk of the week for his Vaseline and tissues being on show. Jongin isn't happy.---{filthy, gratuitous pwp}





	Vaseline and Tissues

Kyungsoo was silent as Jongin kissed him hard, his lips matching his partner’s, and his arms tight around his neck. He didn’t know how long it had been since they had started making out, forgetting that they were meant to be learning lines for tomorrow’s recording session, or that Jongin promised to help Kyungsoo learn lines for his acting audition tomorrow. All they cared about was skin on skin, teeth on lips, and moans against mouths. Kyungsoo arched his body up, beginning to feel desperation sinking into his bones, needing to feel Jongin on him, inside him, _deep_. He groaned as Jongin fell away, looking up with parted eyes. “Jon-”  
  
“Hush.”  
  
Kyungsoo fell silent as Jongin stood up, slowly taking his belt off. “You’ve been all over the news recently, with your Vaseline all over Twitter and tumblr.”  
  
Kyungsoo blushed darkly. “It’s not my fault-”  
  
“You should have moved them.”  
  
Kyungsoo hung his head, and then looked up as Jongin carefully tied his hands to the bed. He swallowed, meeting Jongin’s eyes. “Are you going to punish me… Sir?”  
  
Jongin said nothing, but turned to get the Vaseline and tissue from where Kyungsoo had left them on his shelf. Kyungsoo raised an eyebrow as Jongin placed them on the bed, and slowly tugged Kyungsoo’s boxers down. They were thrown to the ground and Jongin hummed softly. Kyungsoo watched as Jongin popped the box open, delving his fingers into the thick gel inside, before he finally turned to Kyungsoo once more. A cold, gelled finger touched against the side of Kyungsoo’s erection, and he let out a gasp. Another followed, the other side, and Jongin began slowly dragging his fingers up and down Kyungsoo’s cock.

 

Kyungsoo shivered, and let his head fall back. He took a moment, and let out a shaky breath; the cold gel was unpleasant, but he knew from experience it would warm up quickly as Jongin’s hand sped up – he let out a pleasant sigh as Jongin did exactly that. He didn’t understand what was going on, considering this was punishment, but he was content to let Jongin jerk him off.

 

Jongin’s hand started moving quicker, shifting to hold him firmly, and jerk him with his fist. The soft moans dropped from Kyungsoo’s lips and he let himself be pleasured, getting closer and closer. His stomach started burning, the heat bubbling up, and he arched upwards, panting, only for Jongin to let go and stand back.

 

Kyungsoo looked at him through half lidded eyes, barely able to form words. “Jon- Sir. Please. _Please_.”  
  
Jongin raised an eyebrow and laughed. “Not yet.”  
  
Kyungsoo realised through the mist of lust in his mind what was happening and groaned, arching his hips up. “ _Please_ , I’m so close.”  
  
Jongin said nothing. Kyungsoo grit his teeth. “Really? You’re gonna edge me?”

 

Jongin just smirked, and knelt on the end of the bed, leaning back. Kyungsoo groaned, still feeling how close his orgasm was. Seconds ticked on, and felt like hours, until he cracked his eyes open. “Please, I’ll make sure to clear up after myself, I’ll be more careful, I swear.”

 

Jongin tilted his head, and reached forward, pumping Kyungsoo’s erection again. There was no noise, other than the discreet sound of Jongin’s hand slapping against Kyungsoo’s crotch, skin on skin, and it made Kyungsoo get even hotter. He moaned, tilting his head back as Jongin sped up, and he felt himself get closer, nearly there- when Jongin stopped again.

 

Kyungsoo grit his teeth, frustration bubbling in his skin, his orgasm red hot in his stomach. “Sir, _please_ , I’m _desperate_.”  
  
“Are you sure you’re going to start cleaning up after yourself?”  
  
“ _Yes_.”  


“What are you going to do after this?”  
  
Kyungsoo glared at Jongin. “Clean up, throw the tissues away, then put the Vaseline and tissues away in my bedside cabinet, Sir.”  
  
Jongin nodded. “Good boy.” And without another word, he leaned down, sucking hard on Kyungsoo’s tip. Kyungsoo arched up into the warm wetness, immediately panting and moaning. This what it, it had to be it, he was so close. Frustration curled alongside his orgasm, and he prayed to whatever deity would listen that he could-

 

Kyungsoo screamed out, hips bucking up as he exploded. The bed melted away, Jongin melted away, and he finally came, panting hard. He collapsed as well as he could, in the position he had been tied in, and finally blinked his senses back into working order.

  
Jongin was stood by him, carefully undoing the belt that held his hands, before carefully sitting down. He rubbed a gentle cream into them, looking over Kyungsoo with soft concern. “You alright?”  
  
“Fine… fine.” It was a mumble on Kyungsoo’s lips, and Jongin slowly laid down next to him. Kyungsoo cuddled close for a moment before he fought the sleep threatening his mind, and got up. Carefully, he cleaned himself up, before chucking the used tissues in the bin, and then put both Vaseline and tissue in his bedside table. He gave Jongin a glare as he clambered back into bed, Jongin pulling the covers up over them, and holding Kyungsoo close.  
  
“Lesson learned.”  
  
Jongin laughed. “Yeah, but I know you’ll pull this again soon just for this all over again.”  
  
Kyungsoo chuckled and pressed his face into Jongin’s shoulder, letting his exhaustion finally take him to sleep.


End file.
